Lost And Found
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Luna nunca le presto mucha atención a aquellos que disfrutaban molestarla. Su propósito era obtener placer por su miseria, pero ella nunca se sintió así. Ella sabía que otros habrían reaccionado de otra manera, pero ella pensaba que era entretenido. Después de todo, los que la molestaban no podían pensar en otro nombre que Luna 'La Lunática', y en tomar sus cosas para esconderlas.


**Lost and Found**

Los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling y la trama a **bravenclawesome **(antiguamente cloverlover), que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias :)

* * *

Luna nunca le presto mucha atención a aquellos que disfrutaban molestarla. Su propósito era obtener placer por su miseria, pero ella nunca se sintió así. Ella sabía que otros habrían reaccionado de otra manera, pero ella pensaba meramente que era entretenido. Después de todo, los que la molestaban no podían pensar en otro nombre que Luna 'La Lunática', y tomar sus cosas para esconderlas.

_La diadema de Ravenclaw esta oculta, y no debía ser encontrada._

Por fortuna, ella era buena encontrando cosas, por lo que no se preocupaba; al final siempre salían a la luz.

Esta vez, no obstante, ellos habían escondido su par de zapatos favoritos, unas prendas de ropa y sus libros. Ella ya había encontrado en la biblioteca sus libros, amontonados en la obscuridad, en un polvoroso rincón – no era un escondite muy creativo, aceptémoslo, no le tomo más de cinco minutos. El problema fue el hecho de que no tenía su varita, ya que la tomaron también. Eso quería decir que no podía convocar todo como solía hacerlo.

_Mi varita está hecha de tilo plateado… eso quiere decir que soy una buena vidente._

Y ahora, mientras ella estaba bajo el arco que daba al Gran Salón, contemplaba sin poder hacer nada sus zapatos rojos colgando sobre ella. Y su varita estaba escondida detrás de una estatua de Paracelsus, pero, como la estatua era un tanto alta, no tenía esperanza de recuperarla pronto.

_Paracelsus era un famoso caza Nargles._

Ella ya había colocado algunos carteles en caso de que alguien fuera lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarla. Ella ya sabía dónde estaban los objetos, así que no estaban exactamente perdidos. **'SE BUSCA: Varita de tilo plateado, con centro de dragón, 11 pulgadas, moderadamente flexible. UBICADA: En la cabeza de Pracelsus. En caso de recuperarla, favor de devolvérsela a Luna Lovegood', **se leía en un anuncio pegado a una pared con una mala versión de un encantamiento para pegarlo.

_Los Nargles se pegan al muérdago en Navidad._

En el tablero de anuncios fuera del Gran Salón, había otro: **'SE BUSCA: Zapatos rojos. UBICADOS: En el arco fuera del Gran Salón, miré arriba.' **De nuevo, estaba escrito, **'En caso de recuperarlos, favor de devolvérselos a Luna Lovegood.'**

No se estaba concentrando en lo que había cerca de allí, pero ella sabía que había alguien cerca. "Hola," dijo Luna vagamente mirando alrededor.

_Los __Blibbering Humdingers corren cuando saben que alguien los está viendo – por eso nadie los encuentra nunca._

Era Harry. "¿Por qué no estás en el salón?" le preguntó. Ella pudo notar instantáneamente que algo le preocupaba, pero decidió no comentarlo.

"Bueno, he perdido la mayoría de mis posesiones," ella dijo serenamente. "Otros las toman y las esconden, ya sabes. Pero, como es la última noche, necesito recuperarlas. He puesto anuncios." Ella hizo un gesto hacía el tablero de anuncios, donde su segundo poster estaba colgando del margen, ya que no había más espacio.

"¿Por qué esconden tus cosas?" le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Otra vez ahí estaba ese familiar tic. Harry estaba escondiendo algo, ella lo sabía, pero ella también sabía que no se trataba de ella, porque Harry no era ese tipo de persona.

Los _Blibbering Humdingers también tienen tics cuando están pensando en algo._

"Oh… bien…" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Creo que piensan que soy un poco rara. Algunos me llaman Luna 'La Lunática.'"

_Pero ya sabías eso._

"Esa no es una razón para tomar tus cosas." Él dijo rápidamente, sonando un poco enojado, "¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?" el continuó, ahora se veía preocupado.

"Oh, no," ella dijo, sonriéndole.

_De todos modos, lo apreciaría._

"Regresarán, siempre regresan. Es que quería empacar esta noche. De todas maneras… ¿por qué _tú_ no estás en la cena?" Ella esperaba que él le dijera en ese momento, en ese lugar, pero en vez de hacerlo, él se encogió de hombros. "No tenía ganas."

"No," dijo Luna, mirándolo. Él no iba a decirle lo que lo estaba molestando, pero ella tenía una buena idea sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. "Supongo que no. Ese hombre al que mataron los mortifagos era tu padrino ¿no es cierto? Ginny me lo dijo."

_Mortifagos… nombre irónico. Ellos comen vida, no muerte.*_

Harry asintió. Luna sabía que él no sólo había reconocido que Sirius era su padrino, pero también que sus sospechas habían sido correctas, una vez más. "¿Has ..." él comenzó, vacilante. "Quiero decir... ¿alguna vez ha muerto alguien a quien conocías?"

Ella pensó que esto iba a pasar. No había pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo. "Sí," dijo Luna, simplemente, "mi madre. Era una bruja extraordinaria, pero le gustaba experimentar y uno de sus hechizos le salió mal. Yo tenía nueve años."

_Experimentar con ciruelas voladoras es algo peligroso. Papá aún cultiva algunas en su memoria._

Ella oyó como Harry murmuraba una disculpa. "Si, fue horrible. Aún me siento mal al pensar en eso. Pero tengo a papa. Y, de todos modos, no es como so no nos vayamos a ver de Nuevo, ¿no es así?"

"Er – claro?" dijo Harry con incertidumbre.

_Se está poniendo un poco rosado. Los Nargles se ponen rosa cuando están tristes._

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, vamos. Los has oído, detrás del velo, ¿no es así?" Ella no podía creer que - después de todo, ¿no fue el quien oyó las voces la primera vez?

"¿Quieres decir qué..."

"En esa habitación con el arco. Estaban al acecho, eso es todo. Tú los has oído." Ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

_Se ve más feliz. _

Vio como Harry agitó su mano derecha, pero luego se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado. Ella sabía que él iba a cambiar de tema, y lo hizo.

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres ayuda para buscar tus cosas?" él dijo.

_Le importa._

"_Oh no," dijo Luna. "No, creo que voy a ir por un poco de pudin y esperar a que bajen… Siempre lo hacen al final… Bien, que tengas unas bonitas vacaciones Harry,"_

"Si… si, tú también."

Realmente espero que las tengas.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Espero que les gustara. ¡Me encanta esta pareja!**

* * *

Lo siento mucho para aquellos que esperaban que fuera un Dramione, pero de todos modos ¿Quién no ama a Luna? ¿No creen que Luna y Harry hacen la pareja perfecta?

Y, bueno… aquí está el primer fic de las votaciones, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Amo a la autora, es extremada y completamente perfecta ¿no lo creen? Jajaja :D

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :P

*Morti, como imaginarán, significa muerte y todo eso. Y, según la Real Academia Española, -fago significa 'que come.' Pueden encontrarlo aquí: lema . rae . es / drae / ? val = fago


End file.
